


Honeybee

by orphan_account



Series: Loving You [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Father-Son Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating, bee costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeybee

When Cas bounds into the living room on Halloween evening, Dean's heart feels like it might burst. He smiles widely at his baby, kneels, and opens his arms. Cas squeals and runs into his father's arms happily, throwing his own around the big man's neck and kissing him soundly on the cheek.

  
"Do you like my costume, Daddy?" Cas wonders, dropping his eyes shyly.

  
"It's perfect, sweetheart." Dean answers.

  
Cas is dressed as a bee. A "Honeybee", if asked. He's wearing a snug little onesie in alternating yellow and black stripes. It has two small, clear wings that spring out of the back and a small black stinger nestled just above his little bottom, which he wiggles invitingly.

  
"You ready to go trick or treating, baby?" Dean wonders.

  
Cas nods and begins to jump up and down. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" He shrieks.

  
Dean just scoops the boy up into his arms and grabs the keys off of the nightstand before he strides out of the house.

 

 

Cas runs ahead of him on his pudgy legs, soft cheeks red from exertion. Every few seconds he looks back over shoulder to make sure Dean is following. He always is. He watches his boy scurry from house to house, cooing over the decorations and squealing about candy, and charming everything he comes in contact with.

  
By the time they're ready to go home, Cas has several buckets worth of candy, and is itching to get into it.

  
They dump it all out on the living room floor at home, and Cas practically dives into his pile of sugary goodness, wiggling his little bottom in the air.

  
Dean lets Cas stay up late, and they share chocolate flavored kisses under soft blankets while Halloween specials play in the background.


End file.
